MiSs MaN HaTer
by Sakura-Natsu
Summary: 16 year old man hater, Sakura Mikan, encounters Mr. Hottie, Hyuuga Natsume. Her life turns upside down when she falls inlove. Will her man hatred recover? More twists coming...SO KEEP ON REVIEWING!


"Miss Man Hater"

16 year old, Mikan Sakura had never believed in Love. She believed that only Stupid people Love. She's drop-dead gorgeous, smart, and the student council President. Therefore, she's strict and on the girls side, beats up boys who break girls heart. Now the curtains open to the 4 super hot boys who just transferred in their school, to capture girl's heart, which made Mikan furious. The leader, Natsume, has now become her dreadful rival, in every field. And the other best friend of Natsume, Youichi seem to put his interest on her. But will Love grow among their brutish hearts? And why is Mikan such a man-hater?

0_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_0

**Chapter 1 – You saved my life…wait…I take that back!**

I passed through the corridors noticing the drools from which I call ANIMALS, the boys. For me boys are stupid creatures, they only think of a girl's outside appearance and never even care about how girls are wonderfully portrayed inside. Having such nasty thoughts, that is really obvious every time they look at me.

I reached the office peacefully. I sighed in relief; the wild didn't follow me around. I noticed someone crying, I looked outside the door and saw a girl crying on the corner. I draw nearer and she looked at me, I flinched when I saw her face, her tears were black from mascara and her face were smudged with her lipstick. I almost didn't recognize Anna.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I…I g-got d-d-dumped," the Anna said, her voice cracked and hurt. My blood boiled when I heard her statement. I held her hand. Yet I didn't bother to ask who in the world's stupid animal dumped her. I grabbed her and went towards the student council office. I let her sat down and focused on her.

"What happened, Anna? Tell me." I asked in a calm tone, trying to comfort her.

"I fixed myself to finally confess my feelings for him…I tried make-up and other stuffs to make myself fit with him…but…he dumped me, saying that I look horrible." I studied her face, and I don't blame the guy on dumping her, but it's too much. I can't wait to kick some ass now.

"Go to the bathroom and wash your face," I said and she did just what I told her to do. After washing, she came back wiping her face. I took my make-up purse in my drawer. Mind you, I know how to put make-up on, way back then I wished to become a make up artist, but that past and past is past.

"Done!" I set down the brush and smiled at Anna. She looked at herself in the mirror, jaw dropped and eyes widened, like she saw a ghost or something.

"Mikan! You're awesome!!!" she gave out a squeal and started jumping. I laughed.

"Thanks for the compliment! Now let's kick some ass." I winked and she followed me excitedly.

We walked outside and it felt so good helping a girl and making the guy who dump her crazy. I smiled at myself, like I won a victory. _Whoa! Sakura-sama got a new student with her, and she's really pretty. _Thought the boys, as we passed by them; looking so amazed. And then suddenly Anna stopped. She looked so nervous and she's blushing really hard, as I looked at the person she was staring at. I already realized that it was the person who dumped her. I looked, and saw an ANIMAL…I mean a guy with a red hair, looking weary, while his friends were just laughing. Anna looked sad, I felt the urge to hit the guy, but then I know it's not my business so I just let it go. One of the guy's friends turns and shouted surprisingly, it made me twitch. Anna then turned around and faces me. But I stopped her.

"I know what you're in to, but face your fears, Anna. There's nothing you could get from running away." I said and Anna took a deep breath and face back, squeezing my hand as a thank you. She flips her hair and walked direct to the guy whose jaw dropped. She stopped and stared at him.

"Thank You for dumping me!" Anna said and my eyes widened, how could she thank a jerk who rejected him…?

"I realized it, and I'm moving on now. I hope you'll find a girl you'll love and will love you. Sayonara! Ren-kun." She bowed and walked away, and then I followed her. As we were a bit away from them, I saw the guy behind us. Anna stopped when she noticed him. He stopped too and leaned his hand on his knee, while catching his breath.

"I'm sorry too! I...I really like you," me and Anna were stunned, "Long before, but…I'm just afraid to tell you." He said.

"Then why did you dump her?" I asked, just curious.

"That? I was just shocked about her sudden appearance and I wasn't used to it. Especially now," he blushed, "I have been looking at her, and her smile was the thing that captured my heart and let it beat to full speed." I smiled, I've never seen a guy like this before, and he's perfect for Anna. I pat his shoulder and walk towards Anna.

"I approve of him." I whispered and winked to Anna. And she smiled at me. I walked passed through them; I've never approved any guy for my friends.

"That was rare!" a familiar voice said, I looked and it was Hotaru.

"Oh! Hotaru," I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Let's go home." She said and handed me my bag.

"Thanks." I said. Hotaru has been my best friend since diapers. She really is nice…in a way.

"We're going to have new students tomorrow," I mentioned to her.

"Cool," she said.

"Unfortunately, it's boys." I said and laughed with her. We both are like against boys, man-hater I guess.

0_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_0

Hotaru stopped in front of a shop, I couldn't figure out. "I'll stop here, if you want to come with me you can." She said and I hesitated.

"I can go home by myself; I'm not an easy girl!" I winked. And she sighed. "Whatever!" she waved her hand and walked in the store. I started walking home, and then I noticed a group of guys staring at me. I could already predict their thoughts, nasty thoughts. My heart started racing but I forced myself to stay calm, in that way they might not…you know…attack me? I felt someone took a hold of my hand.

"Hey there, hottie!" he said, trying to make a sweet voice, my stomach turned upside down in disgust. I snapped my hand from his grasp and I turned around to face him. All I could say is 'ewwww', his face full of acne and such yellow teeth; I just want to throw up. I ignored him and went my way. But he took my hand again and this time it hurts.

"Don't touch me!" I exclaimed, struggling away from the old geezer…well not exactly but he looks like one.

"Oh! That's sweet! You want to come and spend some time with me?" he said and laughed with his fellow yellow teeth-geezers. And the other one busy with his laptop, maybe logged in to .

"In your dreams," I exclaimed and I tried to kick him, but I missed it. He laughed which made me really pissed off. Carp! I just hate it when I'm stuck with this situation. Ugly guy leaned closer to me, his breath stinks like hell, I pushed him away as hard as I could; but I guess this guy is really a monster, his so strong.

"Stop!" I shouted when suddenly someone hit him straight to the face. I was surprised yet thankful at the same time.

"Don't you dare lay your disgusting hand on my girlfriend." The guy said and my jaw dropped too. Girlfriend? I don't even have any guy friend…that's crazy but I realized it might scare the monster away. And it did, the ugly geezer and his friends ran away crying for their mommy. I giggled and turned to face the guy who saved my life. I was stunned…from ugly face to pretty face, huh? Wait, what's wrong with me?

"T-Thanks." I managed to say it and he smirked showing his crimson eyes, which could captivate ordinary girls. It looked awesome, but my man hatred still didn't change. I sighed and looked away.

"You save my life." I said and started walking away. But then I thought I could at least thank him even more by treating him to a diner or something. I turned around and he's not there anymore. Well, I guess I could save up for next time. I went home thankful for the Angel God sent from above.

0_O_0_O_0_O_0_O_0_O_0_O_0_O_0_O_0_O_0_O_0_O_0_O_0_O_0_O_0_O_0_O_0_O_0

The next day, I reached school without getting involved in an ugly face pervert war, thank God for that. I told Hotaru everything about what happened yesterday, the yellow teeth guy logging in to and the guy who saved me. Nonoko started squealing, like I've been part in an action-love story movie yesterday. I just sighed and laughed with them. Not to mention, Anna and Ren are together now, yey!

The bell rang and everyone hurried to their seats. An excited aura filled the room, not for me though; the guy yesterday can't just leave my head alone. The teacher came in and all said our formal greeting.

"Good morning class. Today we're going to have four new students that are going to be in this class." The teacher said then me and Hotaru looked at each other and rolled our eyes. The door opened and it seems like everyone held their breath for seconds and then turned to squeals and murmurs as the new-boy students came inside. I just looked through the window ignoring them; I just don't want to get involved with wild ANIMALS anymore.

"Guys, please introduce yourselves in the class." The teacher said and the girls started squealing really loud, well Hotaru and I are exceptional. We just sighed. 'Ignore them' I chant to myself.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu! My name is Tsubasa Andou; please take care of me from now on." He smiled and the girls squealed till their voices seem to run out.

"Hey there! My name is Ruka Nogi," he looked at Hotaru who was staring blankly at him, no reaction at all, "I'm expecting a lot of good things this year." He said his eyes stuck on Hotaru, and the girls groaned. Hotaru has this unique beauty, her silky raven hair that turns unexpectedly blue sometimes, her pail skin and dark eyes. And many guys in school actually like her.

"Ohaiyo, minna-san! My name is Youichi Hijiri." he winked at everyone making them melt like ice. I just sighed and turned away. Then the last person is up, the squeals grew even louder giving me a head ache. I touched my head, then the last guy chanted his name and it made me twitch…his voice sound familiar.

"Ohaiyo. My name is Hyuuga Natsume, nice to meet you all." He said and tucked his hand to his pocket, he smirked, that seems like he's too proud of himself. I raise a brow; he's just like every other guy in the world.

"Oh! I left something, I'll be back class." The teacher said and left. The girls started inviting the guys to sit with them, the guy named Tsubasa sat on the available seat in front of me, Ruka sat beside Hotaru (of course), Youichi sat on the available seat at the back next to my seat, then at last Natsume sat beside me…wait…where? I twisted my head to the side and saw him sitting beside me, put his earphones on and started listening to his IPod and a manga on his hand. What the…? Who does he think he is? I cleared my throat, trying to get his attention. But he probably didn't hear me, so I cleared my throat louder but now everyone looked at me and focused on me, like I would make some announcement as a president.

"Ah…Sorry. My throat just hurts," I lied. They all turned back to their works and conversations. Now I looked at Natsume that is now looking at me. Great.

"Um…it's prohibited to use IPods in class." I said, in my leader tone now. But he just looked at me and closed his manga and took his earphones off. I smiled and looked away.

"So you're the student council president, girlfriend?" he said and my eyes widened…did he just call me girlfriend? Oh great! Now I could notice glares from all over the world. I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me?" I said and looked at him.

"Hm?"

"Don't call me girlfriend, just because you saved my life." I said.

"What are you saying? Didn't you just confess to me yesterday?" My jaw dropped. This guy is ruining my life. Man, I'm really annoyed now. He's not what I think he is, he's not an angel at all.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Well, I hope you liked it…**

**And don't forget to leave some reviews, click that button down there!**


End file.
